


Now Roll For Damage (Modern Mob AU)

by Smokeybluebrookelyn107



Series: Speak Now [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mob, Begging, Daddy Steve, Dirty Talk, Dom Steve, Dom/sub, Edging, Exhibitionism, Hair Pulling, Humiliation, Mild Gagging, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Sex games and chance, Spanking, Teasing, Tickling, Video Sex, Voyeurism, another addition to my mob au, collaring, consentual manhandling, could read a little daddy kink into it if you wanted to, d/s dynamics, dice roll, forfeits and rewards, fuck toy, kinky snakes and ladders, lockdown setting, porn with a little plot but not much, quarantine setting, sex pet, sex toy, steve needs to be needed, sub Reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:14:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26024785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smokeybluebrookelyn107/pseuds/Smokeybluebrookelyn107
Summary: A quarantined Babydoll is a listless Babydoll. Good job she has a quick and dirty thinking Daddy on hand!
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Reader, Steve Rogers & Reader
Series: Speak Now [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1761202
Comments: 19
Kudos: 117





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is mostly a Steve x Reader fic with some cameo Bucky. Believe it or not, I rolled for the whole damn thing! I only switched a few minor rolls for the sake of the filth but everything else is 100% legit, no lie! 
> 
> This is a new addition to my Modern Mob AU so if you would like to read more they are labelled in the title (and also have "now" somewhere in the title because yes, we're down that rabbit hole and there's no coming back).
> 
> This series is one I started on Tumblr and will post new chapters here simultaneously.

You put your coffee down on the bare wood floor and sat cross-legged in front of the “cupboard of mystery”. 

Whether it’s the “cupboard of mystery”, the “hole under the stairs” or “that black hole that eats everything we put down!”, everybody has one of those receptacles of miscellaneous crap that is either completely useless or actually, amazingly useful but too bad because you forgot that it was there long before the last ten times that you needed it.

Tackling that cupboard had been on your to-do list since you’d moved in. To this day you were still trying to make room for all your stuff and since Steve was on a conference call for the next half hour at least, you figured that you might as well make a start. 

Before long the floor was littered with papers, old magazines, defunct phone chargers, unidentified wires of many and varied classifications, at least three shoeboxes full of old photographs plus four or five even older photo albums. And that was before you got onto the two jars of nails, the pile of loose tools and the stack of 1940′s inspired novels that looked like they’d been read to within an inch of their paperback lives. 

When Steve walked out of his study an hour later, he cocked his head at the sight that greeted him. 

‘What ya doin’, Babydoll?’ 

‘Sorting out this cupboard,’ you replied as he came over, crouched down behind you and wrapped his arms around your middle.

‘And why are you sortin’ out this cupboard?’

‘Because I’m bored.’

‘Uh-oh,’ he crooned in your ear. He knew from experience how you could get when you didn’t have enough to suitably occupy you for an extended period of time. 

‘Not “uh-oh”. Not yet.’

Steve pulled away a little, eyeing you up and down. You still had on the cami that you’d slept in, the only changes to your bed-ready outfit, a pair of clean underwear and your collar. ‘It’s just hot and it’s not like I’m going anywhere.’

He didn’t look entirely convinced but he didn’t push the matter when you changed the subject. ‘I take it this is you?’

You picked up the photo album that you had left open on the floor and pointed to one of the numerous pictures on the page. A very young, very skinny looking Steve had his arm straining to reach around the shoulders of a taller, more stockily built teen. In army uniform and with that cocky tilt to his head, it couldn’t be anyone but Bucky. They stood in front of a car that appeared to somehow be floating a foot or so from the ground, smiles broad yet unmistakably laboured.

‘It is. A long time ago,’ Steve explained, a note of nostalgia in his tone, ‘we went to a fair the night before Bucky shipped out. Howard Stark was doin’ a demo of this new hovercar thing and naturally, he had to go see it before he left.’

‘A hovercar?’ You asked, disbelieving. ‘Like a real one?’

‘Oh, yeah.’

‘So, why aren’t we all driving those, now?’

‘Let’s just say it was temperamental. It pretty much crashed and burned about thirty seconds after that picture was taken. Never seen Bucky jump so high!’ 

You laughed hard, able to imagine in vivid detail the exact looks on his face.

‘Please, please, please can I message him and pull his leg about that later?’

Steve planted a little menacing laugh in your ear before sealing a warm kiss against your cheek. 

‘Only if you promise to wind ‘im up real good and I read ‘em all as they come back in.’ 

Since that night at the hotel, teasing Bucky had turned into the game of the century. Barely a week had gone by without a play date with your Daddy’s best friend who just happened to live next door, even if those playdates had been more virtual than physical these past few. 

Zoom probably didn’t know what had hit it. 

‘Promise,’ you said, all business once you caught your breath, ‘so, the photos are staying. What about these?’ 

Holding up each item in turn, Steve gave his verdict and a “Pile of the Doomed” quickly emerged. However, you scrunched your nose at him as you pulled the last remaining item out of the cupboard. ‘Why on Earth do you have Snakes and Ladders?’

‘God, I forgot that was still in there,’ Steve mused as you handed him the still cellophane covered box, ‘I got it when Clint and his family came over one Christmas. Turns out Snakes and Ladders can’t stand up to Nintendo.’

‘Ah, Grandpa,’ you teased, playfully patting his head, ‘just not down with young whippersnappers?’

‘Tread carefully, Babydoll,’ he teased back, ‘or I could be tempted to teach you some manners the old fashioned way.’

Purring sweetly into his neck, you couldn’t say that you hated that idea.

‘Pile of doom, then?’ 

‘Yeah,’ Steve confirmed, beard brushing your forehead as he moved to drop the game with its fallen brethren, ‘not like we’re ever gonna…’

Pausing mid-sentence, you could almost hear his thinking face setting into place. ‘On second thought,’ he continued, lifting you to your feet and turning you to face him, ‘panties off. Wait right here.’ 

With that, he turned, stalked back into his study and closed the door behind him. 

Always - well, mostly - the dutiful Babydoll, you slid your panties down over your legs and waited as instructed, involuntarily pressing your thighs together while the seeds of anticipation that he had sown grew with each passing moment. 

What was he up to? 

The answer came about ten minutes later when Steve poked his head through the door and summoned you in with a quick flick of his finger.

His desk had been completely cleared of his laptop and the mountains of paperwork that usually resided there. The torn-open box had been thrown by the paper bin, the pristine board laid out on the desk alongside a notepad, pen, two playing pieces, a single die and the small bullet vibrator that lived in Steve’s pocket on road trips until he got bored of driving. 

Wandering over to the desk, you leaned over the notepad on which, was Steve’s swirling cursive that it had taken you months to be able to read with any degree of accuracy. 

Rules: 

Daddy’s cock must be warmed at all times.

Land ANYWHERE on a ladder and the player rolls for a reward. 

Land ANYWHERE on a snake and the player rolls for a forfeit. 

Usual rules apply to moving up or down the board. 

No cumming until the end of the game (by breaking this rule ALL following reward rolls must be rolled as forfeits. Roll a forfeit die for each additional orgasm on EVERY following forfeit. e.g. orgasm once, roll one die for every forfeit; twice, roll two etc). 

Deliberate tempting, teasing, goading, brattiness = a bonus forfeit roll. 

Winner chooses final position/play. 

Steve padded up behind you as you read, his fingers teasing down your spine. ‘Wanna play, Babydoll?’

‘Yes, Daddy,’ you responded with a shiver.

‘Why does that not surprise me?’ 

Chuckling to himself, he dragged the chair over and sat down, pulling his shorts down to his thighs. 

He didn’t break eye contact for a second. ‘So, come keep Daddy warm.’

This time the come hither finger was surplus to requirement, the sight of his already hard cock enticement enough to dash excitedly towards him. 

Placing his hands on your hips, you allowed him to turn you to face the table and guide you down onto his lap. 

Steve sucked in a long breath through his teeth as he filled you, adjusting his thighs to provide you with a comfortable throne. Gripping the edge of the table, whining little mewls fell from your lips with every inch that he gifted as you stretched deliciously around him. 

He bottomed out with a breathy, spine melting groan and suppressing the desire to rock against him was almost impossible. The familiar need to pleasure and be pleasured was a craving so strong that you could barely breathe. 

Putting his unofficial PhD in Babydoll psychology to good use, Steve pressed down against your fidgeting thighs, gently holding you still as you rode it out. ‘S’okay, I got you,’ he whispered, low and calming in your ear, ‘whatever ever else happens, I’m not gonna leave you unsatisfied, y’hear me?’ 

‘Yes, Daddy,’ you moaned, leaning back against his chest and feeling yourself settle a little. Steve waited, the true embodiment of patience until you were as relaxed as you were ever going to get with him buried inside of you. 

‘Ready to be a good girl for Daddy?’ He asked as your breathing steadied and matched with his. 

‘Of course, Daddy.’

‘That’s my girl,’ he responded in a gravelly whisper, ‘got any questions about the game?’ 

‘Y-yeah,’ you replied, biting your lip against the friction that even the slightest movement like retrieving the notepad and pointing to the relevant rule could cause. ‘How do we decide what the reward or forfeit’s going to be?’

‘I’m glad you asked,’ came Steve’s plucky answer as he flipped the page over to reveal two lists. 

Babydoll’s rewards:

1\. thrust(s) (roll for number, then roll for intensity)

2\. hair pull

3\. praise

4\. 10 second touch (roll 1-3 for Daddy’s touch, 4-6 to touch self)

5\. dirty talk

6\. mark 

Babydoll’s forfeits:

1\. spank(s) (roll for number, then roll for intensity)

2\. humiliation (to be decided by Daddy)

3\. no rewards for 2 turns 

4\. teased

5\. vibe on full for 30 secs

6\. edge 

Turning to the next blank page, Steve reached forward and snatched the pen off of the desk with a hot moan against your neck as he pushed still deeper. 

His hand trembled ever so slightly as he held the pen out to you. ‘Now…you get to choose mine.’ 

‘What can I choose?’

‘Whatever you want.’ 

You considered that for a moment. Free-reign wasn’t something to be squandered. 

With a wicked little smirk, you took the offered pen, leaned on the desk and started scribbling, ink smudging in fevered response to the light, pouting kisses that he brushed along your neck and shoulders. 

Daddy’s rewards:

1\. 10 second ball play

2\. french kiss

3\. squeeze

4\. begging from Babydoll

5\. 1 min ear chew

6\. boob peek for 2 turns

Daddy’s forfeits:

1\. edge

2\. Babydoll has no forfeits for 2 turns

3\. teased 

4\. no moaning for 3 turns (penalty for moaning = bonus forfeit roll)

5\. Babydoll sends Bucky a naughty text (that Daddy can’t see until the end of the game) 

6\. 10 second tickle

When you were done, Steve assessed your list, focus settling on his second forfeit. ‘I don’t think gettin’ yourself outta your own forfeits counts as a forfeit for me.’ 

‘You’re going to love dishing out every one of mine so, the biggest forfeit for you is me not having any.’

He yielded to your unshakeable logic with a smile before turning his attention back to your terms. 

‘You know me too well.’

Tapping “squeeze” with his index finger, he gave you the classic Steve Rogers raised eyebrow.

‘What’s that -’ 

Tensing your pelvic floor muscles as hard as you could, you clamped down around him. The deep groan at the unexpected sensation rang loud and long in your ear. One of his hands gripped your thigh bruisingly hard while the other found its way into your hair. ‘I could take that as deliberate teasin’, y’know?’ He growled breathlessly, giving your hair a sharp tug. 

‘If you don’t want the answer, don’t ask the question, Daddy,’ you replied. 

If he could mount an argument to that then you would absolutely pay for it, however, a moment of silence and one very clenched jaw later, you deduced that your usually quick-thinking Daddy was more than a little stumped. ‘And the game hasn’t even started, yet.’

A ruthless grin broke across his cheeks and you knew that you had overplayed your hand. 

‘Mmmm, guess I can get away with this then.’

Letting go of your hair, his hand dropped to your jaw and gripped it tightly. The other reached up to your chin, the tip of his index finger grazing over your throat and down between your breasts. Warm breath fanned over your cheek as his teeth closed over your earlobe; nipping, licking and chewing until a hellfire of tingles shot down your spine. ‘If you don’t want my answer,’ Steve’s voice rumbled, finger tracing lower until it dipped between your thighs, ‘don’t. Ask. The. Question.’ 

Drawing figure of eights over your inner thighs, Steve’s hand moved a little higher, painfully close to where you wanted him, then move away again as he continued. ‘You promised to be a good girl, didn’t you, Babydoll?’

‘Yes, Daddy,’ you moaned, unable to help yourself as your walls squeezed around him all on their own.

‘Nnnnnn, and how does Daddy feel about broken promises?’ 

‘They’re…bad.’ 

‘So, you gonna be good or are we gonna have to find a more punitive game to play?’ 

‘I’ll be…good…Daddy.’

‘That’s better,’ Steve replied, letting go of your jaw and abandoning your ear to run his lips over your pulse point, ‘but if you feel like misbehavin’, you might wanna keep those bonus forfeit rolls in mind from now on. Ready to play?’

You turned and dipped your head towards him, silently begging to feel his mouth on yours and he heard you loud and clear. Lifting his head, he took your lips with his own, tongue delving deep and drinking every little sound that you had to give until you slumped, breathless and aching, against him. 

‘Yes…Daddy.’


	2. Chapter 2

After about thirty seconds of debating who got what piece - Steve got the blue one, you got the green - he clenched his fist around the dice and held it up to your lips.

‘I’d let you go first but I really want a head start,’ he said, lips tickling over your jaw, ‘gonna give Daddy a blow for good luck?’

You narrowed your eyes at the deliberate double meaning, fighting the smile tugging at the corners of your mouth.

‘This is war and I don’t help the enemy,’ you replied, running your teeth over his clenched fingers.

Steve pulled you back against him. His hot breath fanned over your cheek, only slightly shallower than before but enough to know that you had caused the exact response that you had intended.

‘If war’s what you want, Babydoll,’ he said with a deep, bassy laugh that was all promise and no play, ‘then war’s what you’re gonna get.’

Steve dropped the dice onto the board before you, gaining a single black spot for his trouble.

You pushed Steve’s piece forward by one. The last curl in the tail of a snake skimmed over the top left corner of the square that his blue pawn now occupied.

‘Looks like Daddy’s got a forfeit straight out of the gate,’ you teased. 

His lips rested on the side of your neck and the feel of that wolfish grin, spreading wider made you shiver.

‘Slow and steady, Babydoll,’ he murmured, reaching for the dice again, ‘slow and steady.’

The dice tumbled over the board, this time giving him a six.

You both leaned forward to reference the already forgotten contents of his list, breaths hitching as he shifted inside of you.

6\. 10 second tickle.

Steve rested his head on your shoulder, grumbling. Of all the forfeits that you had decreed, that was the one he would have wanted most to avoid. He might be the biggest, baddest guy in New York (as far as anyone else was concerned) but he was ticklish as hell!

This was going to be good.

Leaning back, you pressed your mouth to his ear as you reached behind you, slowly lifting his t-shirt to expose his ribs and savouring the moment that chance refused to back up his bluster.

‘So, do I get to hear Daddy count for a change?’ You whispered, tone deliberately husky.

Steve gave you a glare that was as entertained as it was warning. Holding your gaze, he took his phone from the desk and programmed the timer. 

‘It’s in the interest of fair play,’ he crooned, when you gave him your best pout, ‘I gotta know that when we get that vibrator on ya, you’re not gonna be tryin’ to take liberties and hopin’ Daddy won’t notice.’

Busted.

There was no way that you were going to survive it on high with him buried inside of you. Even if you didn’t come straight away, it would take barely anything to push you over the edge afterwards. Counting really fast in the hope that your cheating would slip through the net had been your only hope.

The wicked grin on his face confirmed he knew that damn well.

‘Enjoy bein’ on top while it lasts, Babydoll.’

With a distracting kiss just below your ear, Steve pressed the start button.

It took a couple of seconds for your reactions to kick in, which was no doubt the point. 

Oh, it was on.

You zoned in on his most ticklish spot between his two bottom ribs. Steve laughed and writhed beneath you, there was even the occasional squeal which, would have made you laugh if the unintended consequences of your brainchild forfeit weren’t coming home to roost.

Every flailing movement wreaked havoc on where you were joined, bucking him clumsily in and out of you as he struggled away from your attacks on his rib cage. Yelps and wordless exclamations became punctuated by grunts and groans and you tried - with varying degrees of success - to keep your mind on the task at hand rather than fall into the rhythm that called to you. 

A single beep alerted you that his time was served.

What remained of Steve’s laughter softened to giggles and chest heaving groans that rumbled through your body which, was the last thing you needed when you were a hair away from leaning over the desk and begging him to ruin you before you had even had your turn.

Your head lolled into the crook of his neck, breathless and wanting, while he held you steadily against him, pulling you both back up from where he had slid down the chair in the face of your onslaught.

Your breaths matched and settled into thick, treacle-ish silence as Steve’s hands pressed down on your thighs again, holding you tightly in place until you gathered yourself. Then he reached towards the table, plucked the dice from the board and held it out to you. ‘Your turn.’

Shaking the dice briefly between your cupped palms, you dropped it onto the board, rolling a two.

You hesitated to lean forward, to be at the mercy of the sensation that would cause when release was so far away. ‘Go on,’ Steve encouraged, that simmering tone in his voice saying that he had read your mind verbatim and he was going to enjoy every second of your torment in the wake of his first forfeit.

You whined into his neck and he nudged your forehead with is nose in response, urging you to claim your prize.

Peeling yourself away from him, you huffed out every breath as you leaned forward, pulsing around him as his cock brushed your walls and you both adjusted to the new angle.

You took your piece in one trembling hand and moved it over two spaces following the root of the ladder upwards to space fifty-one. On a one-hundred space board, you were already halfway to winning. With a reward to boot, that wasn’t a bad start at all.

Steve gave you another little nudge - this time with a squeeze of your thighs - to take your reward roll, Daddy voice in full effect as he spoke. ‘Don’t let it go to your head, Babydoll. Lotta snakes between you and victory.’

You clumsily dropped the dice almost as soon as you picked it up.

Four.

4\. 10-second touch (roll 1-3 for Daddy’s touch, 4-6 to touch self)

With an unintended moan of anticipation that made Steve chuckle, you rolled again.

Two.

That was infinitely good. And that meant that, right now, it was also equally, infinitely bad.

Seeing out ten seconds on your own without pushing yourself too close to the edge was doable. However, having Steve’s fingers on you, knowing all your sweet spots and with the weight of competition in the air, you were in for a serious test of conviction.

Steve simply handed you his phone, the timer reset to ten. The fingers of one hand skimmed over your hip then, your belly. The ache between your legs almost painful as his middle finger settled just - just - above your clit.

You took a moment to psyche yourself up, finger hovering over the start button. ‘Keep an eye on those numbers,’ he growled as you tapped the screen.

The brush of his calloused finger over you was soft and teasing before a second joined it. He rolled your clit between them, applying more or less pressure in accordance with which sounds caught in your throat.

You closed your eyes and bit your lip as a shiver tore through you, willing yourself under control. ‘Watch the numbers,’ Steve commanded.

You opened your eyes, again.

Six seconds left.

He twitched inside of you, sending a flutter of pleasure straight to where he worked his magic. You whined as he pulled away enough to deal you a glancing flick that left you gasping before sinking into the well-practised drill that would push you hard and fast towards your end.

Roll.

Caress.

Flick.

Four seconds.

Caress.

Flick.

Roll.

Beep.

Steve pulled his hand away and you railed against the loss of his touch as much as you had resisted it.

Another ten minus-seconds passed on the clock before you brought yourself under control. Not an easy task with Steve’s gravelly tone setting your skin on fire. ‘Mmm, you’re so cute when you’re tryin’ not to come.’

You would love to glare at him, feel an expletive or two build on your tongue even if you couldn’t say them. But then he would give you that look. The look. The one that said hot water if you continued towards a particular course of action and if he did that you were done for.

You took a moment. Caught your breath. Swallowed deep.

‘Your roll…Daddy,’ you said, with a defiant tilt to your head that made him smile.

Without breaking eye contact, he picked up the dice and rolled.

Three.

As he placed his piece on the bottom of a snake, he was clearly holding back an expletive or two of his own. ‘Aww, I think Daddy’s gonna be eating my dust,’ you singsonged, ‘and maybe a few other things when I win.’

‘Might wanna recall what the rules say about brattin’ before you carry on, Babydoll.’

‘I think you’ll find,’ you retorted, pointing to the cited rule, ‘that there’s nothing that specifically bans trash talk.’

Steve opened his mouth to argue before scrunching his face and thinking carefully, peering over your shoulder at the rules that he had written.

It didn’t seem that there was any contesting your interpretation. 

‘Got a little mastermind on my hands, huh?’ He rumbled, squeezing your ass hard while you preened under your own success. ‘The case of Babydoll vs. The Rules might be closed for now, but don’t go gettin’ ahead'a yourself.’

‘Well, I’m already way ahead of you,’ you returned, happily abusing the loophole that you had just found and holding the dice up for him to take.

The kink in his top lip made itself known for the first time today and, despite your most valiant efforts, you melted into his chest.

Snatching the dice, he nipped at your earlobe as he threw it over the board.

You squealed and pointed and, laughed your evilest laugh as the two black spots graced you with their presence.

2\. Babydoll has no forfeits for 2 turns.

‘Didn’t need to look at the list to know that one, did ya?’ Steve teased, putting the dice in your palm and tipping it over for you.

That one took you to the bottom of a snake and a now-defunct forfeit. Rolling for posterity afforded you a five and the dodging of a literal bullet.

5\. vibe on full for 30 secs.

Steve looked down at the plastic cube like it had betrayed him before quickly rolling for himself, no doubt determined to chew through your two get out of jail free cards as quickly as possible.

Finally making his way to square six and a much-needed ladder, he took the opportunity to bask in his newfound glory. ‘Seems Lady Luck’s takin’ Daddy’s side, now.’.

‘Yeah well, she can keep her hands to herself,’ you said, letting your fingers slip into his hair, grabbing tightly. Steve leaned down, taking your collar between his teeth before running his tongue over your neck and up to your ear.

‘Nnnnn, I love it when you get all possessive.’

This time he didn’t even bother picking up the dice. He just flicked it across the desk while he nibbled at the patch of skin just behind your jaw.

‘That counts as…deliberate teasing,’ you mumbled.

‘Not teasin’,’ Steve insisted, ‘just enjoyin’.’

And with his mouth working against your skin in all the right ways, if there was an argument to be had then you had no chance of stringing it together. 

He pulled away only to block the dice from falling as it ricocheted off of the wall in front of you and tumbled towards the edge of the desk.

Six. 

6\. Boob peek for 2 turns.

A growl rumbled like overhead thunder in the shell of your ear. One hand reached up and loosened your fingers in his hair just enough to give him access to the strap of your cami. He glided both straps from your shoulders, deliberately slow, while his other thumb glided over your breasts just above the low-cut neckline.

You felt your nipples peaking, anticipating a touch that the rules wouldn’t permit and Steve hummed approvingly at the sight.

Hooking one finger over the fabric between your breasts, he held it firmly in place. ‘Show me,’ he commanded, soft but absolute.

You were eager to comply and arched your back to free yourself of the confines that even the thinnest cotton had become and, with those blue eyes drinking you in, you could feel his gaze on you as headily as physical touch. ‘Good girl.’

You grabbed for the dice in a desperate bid to distract yourself and it amused Steve no end that you missed a couple of times before managing to get a hold of it.

Following your initial blaze of progress, a two left you crawling up the board into the path of a snake. Landing square on its belly meant no loss of progress and the perfect time to burn your second and final get out of jail free card.

When your roll for posterity revealed another five and, therefore, another epic vibrator dodge, Steve was choking like he’d swallowed a live canary.

‘How are you this lucky?’ He howled as you laughed it out with fierce abandon.

‘Seems Lady Luck only has eyes for me,’ you teased, turning only as much as was bearable to boop Steve’s nose and stick out your tongue.

Jaw clenched, Steve took his roll and moved four spaces to the next ladder, gaining another two as his reward.

2\. french kiss.

Shit.

Steve crooked his finger around your chin and tilted your head towards him, one cheek dimpled by a lopsided grin as he ravaged your parted lips with his eyes. The things he could do with that tongue, the wanton mess he could have you in if he played his cards right…

And, fuck, did he know it. 

That first touch was soft with only the slightest flick of his tongue over your top lip. Taking firmer hold of your chin, he pulled you closer and claimed the lead like an experienced dancer confident in his craft. It was always the same when he kissed you like that, like the universe shrank to encompass nothing but lips and tongues and sweet, needing sighs. Steve nipped your bottom lip between his teeth before taking your mouth with his tongue. You drank down the moan that he gifted you when your tongue met his; playing, taunting, misbehaving. His hand sank into your hair and pulled you even closer still, asserting every ounce of dominance that he had to give until you were gasping for air. ‘Daddy…’ you moaned between, deep, tongue-tied kisses. ‘The…timer…’

‘No timer for this one, Babydoll,’ he responded, the smirk that met your lips again saying all that needed to be said. He wasn’t stopping until you were losing your mind with need and he didn’t have long to wait.

You surrendered completely, allowing him unfettered access as he roamed freely, always giving far more than he took. Kissed silly and mind dazed almost beyond coherent thought, you kneaded at his thighs with a cat-like ferocity before your mind cleared enough to see the opportunity that he had handed you on a silver platter.

Rocking tentatively against him, you lifted your hips and sank back down over him. His breath caught and he opened his eyes, drowning in hot need of his own as you repeated the motion. His tongue delved harder, demanded more. Seeming to forget himself, he met you in the slow dance of wanting, angling his hips into you. Your walls clung to him, inviting him deeper and just like that the spell was broken.

Steve pulled away just enough that you could feel his laboured breath over your swollen lips as he forced himself in check. His stare was fierce, awareness of how you had almost flipped the tables on him written in his clenched jaw and curled upper lip. ‘Bad girl.’

You whimpered desperately, leaning into him and hoping that he would cave but you should know better than that by now. Pulling your hair just enough to get your attention, he made you meet his stern gaze. ‘I said, no.’

Hearing that tone in his voice was almost too much and your walls spasmed around him again, pulling a moan from low in Steve’s throat that was about as delicious as it got. ‘If you wanna come then you do that, Babydoll,’ he murmured against your mouth, ’the game’s still young and I can have a lotta fun with all those forfeits of yours.’

Your competitive spirit seared in your chest as Steve took back control. You wouldn’t be beaten, not this early.

‘Whose…turn is it?’ You bit out.

A broad smile almost split Steve’s face in two. Without looking away from you, he reached out for the dice and placed it in your hands.

Yours were trembling so much that the small lump of plastic felt like an iron weight as you held it over the board and dropped it into its centre.

Two.

Your green pawn now sat at the end of a snakes tail and you knocked it over, reaching to retrieve the dice again and face whatever forfeit chance deemed fit.

Another two.

2\. humiliation (to be decided by Daddy).

‘Guess Lady Luck agrees with Daddy,’ Steve breathed, low and severe, ‘bad girls need to be punished.’

Cheeks already burning in anticipation, you expected a few words highlighting what a wet and needy girl you were or maybe a vividly detailed promise of wandering hands under the table at the next public event that you happened to attend. However, Steve pulled his phone out of his pocket - you couldn’t even remember when he had put it away - and unlocked the screen, holding it in front of you. ‘How about you call Bucky and tell him all about that little dream you had the other night?’

Commands made questions, framed in that low and rumbling voice were reserved to acknowledge the especially fluid nature of this particular kink.

Some days it drove you so crazy that you could sledge down Pilgrim Hill without a spec of snow. Others you could only handle it in its mildest forms. Less often, you couldn’t handle it at all.

You had a choice, a safeword and a “pause button” to put it off until another day, even as a punishment. Any of them could be invoked at a moments notice and would be honoured with due care given.

Today, that cringing heat built low in your belly, slick pooling where Steve’s body joined yours as you envisaged Steve directing you through your punishment, the look on Bucky’s face and how exposed you would feel.

Steve groaned, enjoying the feel of your soaked inner thigh beneath his fingers. ‘Think I got my answer,’ he teased, chuckling low and gravelly as you took his phone from his waiting hand.

You scrolled through his contacts, finding Bucky’s entry. ‘You tell ‘im every little detail, y’hear me?’ Steve commanded, his Brooklyn drawl beginning to slur as it always did when on the verge of something divine.

It made your stomach twist in the best way.

‘Yes, Daddy,’ you replied and with one shaky finger, pressed:

Call.


	3. Chapter 3

_Calling..._

  
_Calling..._

  
_Calling..._

  
You could feel your heart in your mouth as that one word blinked on the screen, trepidation and furious arousal coursing through taught nerve endings.

It was a sensation that you loved to hate but never hated to love.

Steve gave you a wordless nudge, gesturing to his phone in your hand and holding his own out in a silent question. With his eyes turned soft and him holding you tight, you could hear his unspoken words as clearly as when you first began playing together.

_Leave this to me._

  
_Concentrate on the experience._

  
_Focus your awareness in case you need to stop._

  
_And, most of all, enjoy yourself._

  
_I got you._

  
The screen froze just as you handed it over, switching ponderously between call screen and video.

‘Hey, Stevie,’ a glitchy and pixelated Bucky said as the feed settled.

He didn’t look at his own screen straight away, occupied with wiping up a spill on the kitchen counter. ‘What’s goin’ on? I’m bored outta my - woah!’

With barely a glance at the image that greeted him, Bucky’s phone slipped out of his grasp. The picture shook as he fumbled to catch it and you got an eyeful of tile floor before the tips of vibranium fingers closed around the screen and he lifted it back up to face him.

Leaning on the counter - cleaning instantly dropping off the bottom of his list of priorities - Bucky took you in at great length. With your hair tussled, lips swollen, tits on full display and Steve wearing you like a glove, you must have looked quite the sight.

Bucky swallowed and wetted his lips in deliberately languorous motion. Having his lust-filled eyes on you as you contemplated what affects he may be feeling beneath the borders of Steve’s phone screen made your insides go all wiggly. A breathy hum built in the back of his throat as he looked you up and down one last time before meeting your gaze. ‘What’s he been doin’ to ya, Doll?’ He asked, his signature, quirking grin bringing an air of playfulness to his words. ‘And why wasn’t I invited?’

‘We got bored, too,’ Steve answered, nipping at your ear. The whining moan it elicited from you made Bucky’s teeth grind as he eyed you up like an apex predator. However, even if he had been standing right in front of you he would never pounce without permission from your alpha wolf. ‘So, we’re playing a little game.’

Steve was the king of the suspenseful build-up, taking a moment to explain the game and its rules in deep, rumbling tones and turning the camera to towards the board for Bucky’s benefit. When he flipped it back to face the two of you, Bucky was shaking his head.

‘No need to ask who’s winnin’.’

‘That may be but Karma’s comin’ back to bite her. Ain’t that right, Babydoll?’

Your stomach lurched in the most intoxicating way as Steve ran his thumb across your lips while he spoke, a possessive tic that came out all the more acutely when his best friend had his eyes on you. ‘She’s got a forfeit to fulfil and I’m makin’ it a good one.’

‘Daddy’s just trying to get me back,’ you explained, with a rebellious grin, ‘for tickling him stupid on his.’

Having spent a lifetime taking advantage of that weakness, Bucky laughed hard at Steve’s expense before returning his attention to you.

‘And how’s he plannin’ on takin’ his revenge?’

‘Babydoll’s got a confession to make,’ Steve replied, breathing the words, hot and heavy, into your ear.

‘Oh, yeah? What kinda confession?’

‘She’s gonna tell you all about the dream she had about you the other night.’

The smuggest of grins split Bucky’s lips, showing teeth like he was ready to eat you up and no phone screen on Earth would be barrier enough to stop him.

‘Ah, Doll. You been havin’ little wet dreams about me?’

Bucky was the only person other than Steve who could nail that tone of voice so convincingly; an all-knowing, sultry coo just mildly condescending enough to make you feel completely and excruciatingly seen.

You tried to turn your head and bury it in Steve’s neck but his other hand held you firmly in place.

‘Answer him,’ Steve commanded.

Feeling his lips against your cheek as you whimpered in anguished delight sent fresh tingles surging over your skin.

‘Something...like that,’ you mewled.

Bucky remained silent as he waited for you to elaborate and Steve gave you one more sternly encouraging push with his nose.

‘Go on.’

‘I was dreaming,’ you began, pausing every few words to compose yourself, ‘that I was a princess, Daddy was my prince and you were...you were...my plaything.’

Bucky clenched and unclenched his jaw as the mental image that your words created took shape in his mind. A light dash of pink began spreading up his neck and you could feel Steve’s mouth set into that sadistic smile as he watched his friend squirm. ‘You were cuffed to the bed by your wrists and ankles,’ you continued, gaining momentum with every rising millimetre of that beautiful, rosy pink, ‘you were dressed to start with but I gave Daddy a nod and he tore your clothes off one by one. He made a good show of it too. Then he sat back to watch like he did at the hotel. You were so hard, Bucky. I could touch you however I wanted and you loved it. I put my mouth on you everywhere I could reach. I had every toy you could imagine and I used them all on you but only enough to bring you to the edge. I wound you up so bad you were sweating and moaning and, begging me to let you come.’

Hesitating a moment, you turned your head to address Steve and, realising that it was more purposefully motivated than just mere hiding, he let you move to whisper in his ear. ‘Daddy, I need to say some bad words.’

Steve whispered back, deliberately too quiet for Bucky to hear.

‘Gonna make him so hard it hurts?’

Having already heard every gory detail of your sleeping adventure, Steve was confirming what he knew was coming next. The nod you gave him in return only inflamed that wicked smile of his like you had poured Hyperfuel into an open volcano. ‘Then, do it.’

Now, genuine nerves began setting in. Your relationship with Bucky had never involved you being so dominant over him and a part of you was scared that what you were about to say might be a step too far. Still, being completely honest was part of the bargain that you had struck and, even if Bucky wasn’t into it, you knew him well enough to be sure that the worst that could possibly happen was him pulling your leg about it until the end of time. ‘Look at ‘im when you say it,’ Steve ordered, bringing you back to the present with fingers tightening around your chin.

Stumbling forward with your account, you didn’t take your eyes off Bucky for a moment.

He observed you both with heated anticipation and no small amount of suspicion following your moment to confer. His bottom lip was pinned between his teeth, cheeks burning bright. Leaning, primed and tensed, against his kitchen counter, he looked ready to blow a fuse.

‘Then I asked Daddy to get your favourite toy.’

You felt a little shiver of satisfaction as Bucky’s Adam’s apple dropped, rising slowly while your words washed over him. ‘He helped me into it...and you couldn’t take your eyes off me. You were moaning before I even pushed inside you. I fucked you slow and hard, and everything in between...got you to say you were mine, my pet, my little fuck toy over and over again -’

‘Ah, shit,’ Bucky groaned, dropping his head to the counter and agonisingly shifting his weight from one foot to the other.

‘You came all over me...and you. Then, before you could properly come down, Daddy crawled up behind me while I was still inside you and fucked us until you were begging for it all over again.’

As you finished your story Bucky moaned a string of unintelligible exclamations, softly bumping his head against the granite. ‘Daddy, I think I broke Bucky.’

‘Nah,’ Steve assured you with a deep laugh, ‘I think that’s just Buck-eze for “when this is all over, you got yourself a date”.’

He laughed it out for another couple of seconds, enjoying the infamous Bucky Barnes turned to a puddle over his girl and her filthy imagination. ‘M’I wrong, Buck?’

Bucky slowly raised his head to meet the camera, all mussed hair and lust-lidded eyes.

‘You guys can’t do this to me when I can’t come over,’ he pouted, despite the proof that he got off on being hardcore teased having been in the pudding more times than you could count. ‘Thought the point of her forfeit was for _her_ to end up a whinin’ mess?’

‘I like killin’ two birds with one stone,’ Steve replied, truly enjoying himself, ‘besides, she might not’ve been whinin’ but, nnnnnnn, if she wasn’t squeezin’ around me the whole time. Bet it wouldn’t take a whole lot more for my Babydoll to snap like a twig, huh?’

Steve’s mouth was on your neck again and, damn, if he wasn’t right. It took everything in you to keep yourself together after the thrill of spilling your guts and seeing Bucky react to it so fiercely. ‘How’s this sound for a deal?’ Steve continued between riling kisses up and down your throat. ‘I gotta make some calls when we’re done. Keep your hands off yourself ‘til the end of the game and I could be persuaded to sanction a little extra-curricular playtime.’

“Extra-curricular” meant you, Bucky and a record button. It was only every granted when Steve was busy or elsewhere and wanted to ensure you were “properly taken care of”. Though, you were completely convinced that he just enjoyed the inevitable reclaiming of you after he’d seen the footage. The idea of both made you tighten around Steve and your reaction didn’t go unnoticed by either man.

With a grumble somewhere between a moan and a growl, Bucky’s shoulders tensed at the proposition; his eyes wide, wild and pure, inky black. ‘And how do I know the game’s over?’

‘Listen real good and you won’t be able to doubt it,’ Steve promised.

A telltale hiss of “f”s fumed between your clenched teeth at the thought of what was to come and Steve harshly angled your head towards him. ‘And just so we’re clear, Babydoll, your free pass on those bad words is officially rescinded. Y'hear me?’

‘Yes, Daddy,’ you purred.

‘Good girl,’ he replied, turning back to Bucky, ‘so, what’d ya say?’

Bucky let his gaze roam hungrily over you one last time before giving you a cockily determined smile.

‘I’ll see you later, Doll.’

‘See you later, fuck toy,’ you replied, winking at him as he had you so many times before.

Steve ended the call halfway through Bucky’s latest, throaty: ‘fuck.’

He put his phone down on the desk and let go of your chin, fingers roaming lightly up and down between your collar and pubic bones.

A minute of calm and quiet.

A silent checking in.

Another wordless I got you.

‘Now,’ he finally whispered against your charged skin, ‘I do believe it’s my turn.’


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long story, I was lit on painkillers when I wrote this so, will prob come back and edit at some point. Still, I hope you guys enjoy it. Added some new tags including; mild gagging, begging. Also Steve has a serious needing to be needed kink...like...what do I even call that? Hit me up if you know x

Steve’s next roll - a three - landed him square on the head of a snake and sent him careening back down to square one. 

‘You gotta be sh -’

You spun to face him in owl-like fashion. ‘Kiddin’ me...?’ 

The exclamation lost its bite as he steered himself away from blowing his “no rule for one then a rule for another” ethos, especially on something punishable like cursing. 

Lips pouting tightly together, he fought a guilty little smirk and seeing your bearded, built like a tank, ruler-of-New-York boyfriend looking like a kid with his hand caught in the cookie jar had to be the single funniest thing you had ever seen. 

Still abuzz with nervous energy from your call with Bucky, you were powerless to stop the hysterical laughter that seemed to ripple up from the root of your stomach. It sent shock waves through your body; a laugh, a giggle, even the occasional snort preceding a deep groan or an agonised whine. 

And not just from you, either. ‘Babydoll...’ Steve moaned as your giggles became so contagious that they overtook him too, ‘please...please...please...stop laughing!’

'I’m trying,’ you practically squealed but all the trying in the world just made it worse. Oscillating between hyperventilating and forgetting to breathe altogether, your head lolled back on to his shoulder. You couldn’t be more out of control of yourself and it was agonising with Steve seated so deeply inside of you. 

Taking matters into his own hands, Steve grabbed you firmly around your thighs and tried to wrestle you motionless which, regardless of how strong he was, was no easy task when your bouncing diaphragm refused to let your rest. 

‘Stay...still!’ Steve bit out the command, his laughter giving way to ragged frustration as a barking groan burst out of him. 

With the best will in the world - and you really did try - you couldn’t get a word out for laughing then moaning then, laughing, again. In a final bid to restrict your movement, Steve let go of your thighs and wrapped his arms around your waist. It was a reassuring gesture, one intended to calmly restrain. However, with you convulsing so vigorously he had much less control of the movement than he was accustomed to and your giggles were choked abruptly out of you when he inadvertently pulled you downwards against him. 

An animalistic whine tore through your lungs as his engorged tip nailed your g-spot with such precision it was amazing that he’d managed it by accident. Still, Steve being Steve, if it was deliberate he would be whispering all manner of filth in your ear not keening like he was ready to blow there and then. 

You had never heard that sound fall from his lips before. Yes, he had been desperate and his own kind of needy at times but that was something new, like he had fallen through the cracks where frantic need met helpless arousal. 

You tightened around him, back instinctively arching, fingers reflexively intertwining with his. His breath was hot and shallow against your skin, huffing and panting as he readjusted you on his lap in search of a more comfortable a position. 

There wasn’t one.

Tightening one arm securely around your waist, he stood you up and manhandled you the half step forward towards the desk, shoving you against the cool wood with the rough sweetness of a man pushed to the edge of his sanity. 

The board and everything on it jumped; pieces toppling over, dice nearly tumbling to the floor. He placed his hand between your shoulder blades and pressed down, holding you so still that the only thing that you could move enough to do was moan. Gripping the lip of the desk by your head, Steve stilled completely with only his hot, gasping breaths and the quaking of his hands any sign of his struggle. 

Your breathing slowed even as another uncontrollable giggle wracked through you.

‘Still!’ Steve commanded, gravelly voice lulling to a plea as he continued. ‘Please.’

You nails kneaded against the desk as you rode out the fire burning inside you that, following the last few turns, wouldn’t settle to less that rolling boil. ‘My bad,’ he huffed, when you had both calmed about as much as you were going to, ‘didn’t mean to...cause that.’ 

‘It’s okay. I can cut the loser some slack,’ you joked back, thought the words were more a squirming mumble than the confident trash talk of a few minutes ago. 

For a moment he looked like was going to lean in and whisper a serious admonishment in your ear before deciding that the ramifications of subjecting you to any more firm Daddy vibes would be more than either of you could handle, right now.

‘Might wanna watch that mouth, Babydoll,’ he whispered back instead, still panting deliciously, ‘cus I can find plenty of uses for it when I make my epic come back.’ 

As Steve fumblingly replaced the fallen pawns and took up the dice, you daren’t laugh, again. 

You just daren’t. 

Not even the satisfaction of trash talking him was enough to counterbalance the hair-width line that you were tight-roping along. 

It was rare that an opportunity to outlast your Dom presented itself. With the exception of odd times - the times when it was you in the role of sweet, little fuck toy or “thanking Daddy” for a well-earned punishment - however long Steve made it last, however many orgasms he may deny you before pushing you over the edge himself, he would invariably make sure that you came first. At least once. 

To go the full course, for no other reason than to prove that you could do it for him was an incredibly compelling incentive. And for all you knew, you may never do this again. You wanted to make the most of it.

The dice bounded across the board, spinning as it bumped your green pawn and knocked it slightly off its course. It twirled impossibly on one corner for a long, breath-bated moment before toppling to a halt. 

Lady - not so - Luck dealt Steve a one and a single word. 

1\. edge.

If what you wanted were rarities then edging Steve was a rainbow maned, gold horned, mother fucking unicorn! The love child of the ultimate blessing and, under the circumstances, the ultimate curse. 

And you had thought that a ten-second touch was going to be a test of conviction! 

When you looked up towards Steve, the internal debate was etched into his flushed cheeks, furrowed brow and up-curled lip. You could practically see the devil on his shoulder whispering to just fuck it all and pound you into the desk like his life depended on it. 

You were close to listening to that devil yourself but you also knew that if you could hold out just a little longer, the prize would increase a thousandfold regardless of who actually won. 

A fierce smirk lit Steve's face as he slowly peeled his hand from your back and, with a hiss of breath through his teeth, shuffled back an inch or so, giving you room to move. 

Now, he risked moving in a little closer, risked touching his lips to your shoulder as he slurred each husky word. 

‘Think you can edge Daddy without comin’ first, Babydoll? Cus I’m used to holdin’ out no matter how much you try’n tempt me.’ 

Pushing yourself up to run your teeth over his pulse point, you rose to his challenge.

‘I’m going to make you eat your words.’

Steve shook his head.

‘When I win,’ he responded, the growl in his chest rumbling through you and making you squirm all the more, ‘you’re gonna eat me so long and so well that, even if he manages to hold out, Bucky won’t get a single moan outta ya.’ 

Despite your best efforts, you melted into the desk as Steve straightened up with a strong squeeze of your ass. You didn’t need to see the cocky smirk on his lips, you could hear it in his voice. ‘Give me all you got.’

Filled with fiery determination, you lifted yourself up on to your forearms and pushed slowly back against him. He growled deep in his chest, clenched teeth scraping over your shoulder as he filled you up. 

A rush of hot breath over your skin gave you goosebumps as you tightened, deliberately hard, around him, rippling your walls as you pulled away. Tearing a leaf out of Bucky’s book, you went as slowly as you could, teasing his tip with little flutters interspersed with intense squeezes before taking him all the way in, again. 

Steve’s groans were like heaven and you couldn’t help but give in to your own excruciating whimpers as you angled your head to deliver your ultimate weapon straight into his waiting ear.

‘Daddy,’ you gave an exaggerated whine, feeling his hands tighten painfully around your hips, ‘daddy, I need you.’

It was a throwback to that first time that you had called him Daddy and it never failed to flip Steve’s switch. You could always guarantee that wherever he was, those four words spoken over a call or message would have him bursting through the door fucking you up against the nearest wall in five minutes flat. However, hearing them so close in the most desperate, needy sobs you could muster made him almost feral. 

You were unprepared for quite how fiercely his reaction took hold. You hadn’t thought that he could possibly get any harder but the pulse that ran through him felt like it could have rocked you off your feet if you weren’t still wedged against the table. 

Steve’s fingernails dug into the soft flesh of your thighs, his teeth closing over your shoulder harder as you found the perfect rhythm. 

With a growl so loud and rumbling that it felt like an earthquake tearing thorough you, Steve fisted the fabric over your breasts and pulled hard. The flimsy straps snapped without any resistance, the seams down your side giving way in quick succession. He clumsily tossed the last remnants of your clothes away, his throw suffering as you pulsed around him. 

Doubling over you, every muscle in his body tensed to a near painful level. You could feel how close he was with every trembling, breast-palming touch, hear it in every moan, pant and spine-tingling: ‘nnnnnggggggg!’ 

Seeing him hanging from the edge of his own control by his fingernails was so far beyond intoxicating that you didn’t think that you would ever sober up, again. You found yourself silently begging him to give in, not because you wanted to win but because you wanted to be at the core of his agitation, the epicentre of his loss of control. You wanted to be the only person on Earth that could make Steve Rogers forget his own name. 

‘Please - ’ you begged, giving him the full force of your breathiest whines but they were cut off by a pleasured flinch as he grew still thicker inside of you. You felt so full, stretched so wide that you could barely hold a steady thought together. However, he’d given you a command, a challenge to give it all you had and you weren’t about to disappoint. 

Pushing yourself back up, you positioned your lips over his ear again, spilling every drop of want that you had into him. ‘Please...need you so bad...Daddy!’

Something in Steve snapped. 

With a deep groan, his fingers tangled in your hair and pushed you back down on to the desk. His other clung to your hip like his life depended on in and you couldn’t wait to see the bruises - the proof of how intensely his need had overflowed under your efforts - bloom over your skin. 

You cried out in ecstasy as he thrust into you as deep as he would go. Sweat dripped from Steve's temples while he shuddered and fought for control. With a frustrated roar, his palm left your hip and collided with the desk. Seemingly unable to help himself he, rocked softly, if shudderingly, in and out of you though, it only seemed to heighten his struggle. 

You managed to angle yourself just enough to see his face; eyes screwed shut, teeth clenched and bared behind his snarling lips. It was beautiful.

He was so close. It would take barely anything to push him over the edge. 

Feeling mischievous, you licked your lips, let your voice fall into a soft whisper.

‘Daddy... I -’ 

Steve opened his eyes and met yours, soft concern and guilt filling his eyes which, we’re now no more than a thin blue ring around a pool of black, as he came fully back to himself 

‘M’sorry,’ he panted, his hand loosening in your hair and stroking it with trembling gentleness, ‘didn’t mean...t’scare ya.’ 

You looked up at him confused for a moment before realising what he meant. Heart melting, you put your hand over his that had slammed into the desk. His fingernails carved deep, crescent moons into the finished wood as the contact made him shiver all the more. 

‘You didn’t scare me,’ you assured him, a warm and cheeky grin pulling at your lips, ‘I actually kind of like making you all crazy.’

Within a moment you could see the dom in his eyes, again. He took your hair tightly in his grasp, holding you in place. 

‘Bet you do, y’little cock tease,’ he rumbled down at you, ‘but you’re not gettin’ the best of Daddy, this time.’

‘Ahh,’ you pouted, all mischief as you looked back up at him, ‘but I need you, Da-’

‘Not another word!’ Steve ordered, twitching inside you as his resolve faltered but his reaction only egged you on.

‘Daddy, I need -’ 

Steve tore his hand from the desk and placed it firmly over your mouth. You could practically feel your eyes roll back in your own head as he glared sternly down at you. Even as hungry and dishevelled as he looked, he had that air that it would be less than advisable to cross him. 

‘Not. Another. Word,’ he said with a tug at your hair for good measure. He enunciated every toe-curling word as he continued, clenching his jaw at the sight of you beneath him. ‘You just earned yourself a bonus forfeit roll. Wanna make it two, Babydoll?’

With a sweet moan and an unintended squeeze around him, you shook your head the best you could as you went boneless against the cool wood. ‘That’s what I thought.’

Steve carefully pulled his hand away from your mouth, purring praise as you remained silent as instructed. ‘That’s my good girl.’

Hand still trembling, Steve reached out and gripped the dice between his thumb and two fingers and, placed down in front of your nose. ‘Now, roll.’


	5. Chapter 5

You huffed and looked up at your Daddy through fluttering eyelashes, hoping that the Puss In Boots treatment might make him forget all about that pesky little bonus forfeit that he had just decreed.

However, Steve just looked down at you, his stern expression fixed firmly in place despite his still heaving chest and trembling hands.

Every second that you failed to comply was another second that you were both left hanging on by your fingernails. Steve seemed to be finding it particularly difficult and the longer you remained in quiet, pouting protest the more his ire grew.

It was an insanely euphoric sight.

With a final raise of one eyebrow met with still more coquettish silence, his patience snapped.

Picking up the dice in front of your face, he slammed it back down again even harder than before. The whole desk shook beneath you and the vibrations it caused were near torturous against your naked flesh. You felt your nipples beading painfully against the hard wood, your hips rolling in search of whatever friction they could find.

One hand, quaking with the effort of self-restraint, settled at the base of your spine, limiting your movement to practically nothing.

The growl that rumbled like a tiger’s in his chest was so heavenly it almost finished you off right there.

And, oh, did he felt it.

‘I wouldn’t advise, pushin’ me, right now,’ he replied; hot, breathy and oh, so low, ‘‘cus if you wanna wind me up just to see me roar you might just get more than you bargained for.’

There was that eyes-rolling-in-to-the-back-of-your-head feeling, again. It sank into your bones so deep that if you weren’t careful you could drop so far into subspace that all you would be good for was moaning and drooling.

Recognising it for what it was, Steve took a firm but tender hold of your chin and angled your gaze towards him. ‘Hey! Eyes on me,’ he commanded, and if there was anything that you could do in subspace, it was follow a command.

Under normal circumstances, you both might allow you to fall headlong into it, enjoy every flavour it served until Steve lovingly brought you back down to Earth. However, this particular game required your presence and attention and, Steve knew that you would want to be nothing less than the most committed participant. ‘What did Daddy ask you to do?’ He questioned, pulling you back into the moment.

You ran your tongue over your own lips, demanding that they do as you bid.

‘Make a forfeit roll,’ you stammered back.

‘And why did Daddy ask you to make a forfeit roll?’

‘Because…I earned it.’

‘That’s right,’ he hummed, the pad of his thumb finding your bottom lip as clumsily as your tongue had though, he pulled away when you tried to take it into your mouth. ‘Ah-ah,’ he said, tapping your nose as someone might a naughty dog.

The admonishment made you whine with that funny pleasurable displeasure bubbling up to the surface. ‘Don’t even think about it.’

His tone was stern.

Almost harsh.

Perhaps a little mean.

‘Mmmm…Daddy, please,’ you whimpered, truly pitiful and Steve’s cock thickened a little more inside of you. How that was even possible you couldn’t begin to guess and had you had the inclination to ponder that further, you certainly wouldn’t have had the opportunity.

Steve never did anything without purpose.

He knew all too well that sucking on his fingers was a sure-fire way to set your headspace tumbling and at this particular moment, that clearly wouldn’t do. ‘I want you right here, y’hear me?’

You nodded. ‘Say it.’

‘I…hear you…Daddy.’

‘Good girl. Now roll.’

Your hand would barely work as you asked it to, your fingers crawling slowly but surely across smooth wood to clutch it against your palm. Lifting it up as far as you could - barely an inch, at best - you dropped it the onto the desk.

Steve’s eyes crinkled almost to closing as a near villainous smile spread across his lips.

This time he vocalised the number that you couldn’t lift your head to see. ‘Five.’

_5\. vibe on full for 30 secs_

‘God damn it!’ You cried, pounding your fist against the desk.

SMACK!

SMACK!

SMACK!

SMACK!

SMACK!

Steve delivered your penance the second the words were out of your mouth as was his promise: swift, hard and no mercy, a shock tactic to hammer home the lesson that he’d had to teach too many times.

You squirmed on the table, reaching behind you to calm your stinging skin but Steve took hold of your wrist and held it down.

‘Really thought you’d learned after last time, Babydoll.’

Clinging to the edge like a claw-sprung cat, the last thing you needed was to be reminded of “last time”.

You could still barely look Wanda in the face.

It was the gift that just kept on giving.

Whatever his next words were going to be were cut off by his phone going crazy beside the board. You could feel every damned vibration like it was on you and it was beyond unwelcome, right now.

Letting go of your wrist and picking up his phone Steve took a few long, suspenseful moments to pour over the message he had received.

It drove you crazy - in the best way - when he did stuff like that at times like these.

A brief spell of inattention where the mundane intruded upon the tantalising.

A moment of indifference, however feigned.

A subtle and unspoken implication that you were there for his own leisured amusement.

It had you panting so hard that condensation built on the table beneath your cheek.

Or it may have been drool.

Who knew at this point?

Steve chuckled, his white knuckle grip on his phone the only outward sign that he was struggling to keep it together as he leaned over you and propped it up against the wall, opposite.

‘Awe, looks like poor Bucky’s really feelin’ it,’ he cooed, wrapping his hand around your throat and angling your head so that you looked towards the screen. It took you a few moments to will you sex-hazed vision to settle, forcing the three swirling ghosts of the message before you into one, again.

_You guys aren’t making this easy, you know._

You groaned, much to Steve’s amusement. ‘Call ‘im.’

Lifting what was now a very heavy and shaky hand, you pressed the call button.

You barely got through one _calling…_ before a very dishevelled Bucky filled the screen.

His hair was all over the place like he had run his hands through it so hard that he had nearly pulled it out. The t-shirt he had changed into - one that was reserved exclusively for workouts - was dripping wet over his neck and his chest. His heavy eyes looked more than a little glossed over while his bottom lip looked so painfully red from being chewed on that you could practically feel it second hand.

Poor Bucky, indeed.

‘What?’ He answered, undeniably hopeful. Then he caught sight of you bent over the desk with Steve towering over you and his face crumpled into fevered frustration.

‘Strugglin’ to _exercise_ your demons?’ Steve questioned, loving every second of the shared discomfort.

‘Heard every damn thing. Startin’ to suspect a conspiracy,’ Bucky bit back, grinding his teeth with renewed vigour as he tried not to look at the view through his phone screen for too long at a time. He did that when he was getting close and trying to hold out. The idea of him coming untouched bar from the sights and sounds before him…it was too much.

Way too much.

Steve took a firmer hold on you as you tried to squirm, addressing his friend almost casually.

‘Only conspiracy here seems to be Babydoll’s determination to misbehave,’ he replied.

Bucky gave you a despairing but not entirely unsurprised look.

He knew you, after all.

‘Doll, I thought you’d learned from last time?’

And faced with the near-certainty of snatching defeat from the jaws of victory thanks to five bastard dots and some seriously hard luck, you were in no mood for Bucky’s bullshit or a second reminder of the fabled “last time”.

‘Fuck off, Bucky.’

SMACK!

SMACK!

SMACK!

SMACK!

SMACK!

Feeling your other cheek burning as hot and bright as the first brought an unbidden sob to your throat.

That may have been ill-advised.

But then you looked up at Bucky, biting his lip with his free hand flitting awkwardly in search of a resting place, any resting place but the one that it really wanted. Finally, he balled up his fist and held it tightly between his teeth as though that might be enough to curtail its rebellion. He didn’t even loosen his grip as he tried to speak.

‘Just never learn, do ya, Doll?’

His eyes were smiling as he spoke the muffled words, reading the thoughts that tumbled across your features as easy as his A-B-Cs.

_Worth it to see that look on your face._

Steve leaned over you, letting his weight pin you against the desk, hips grinding into your burning ass.

‘Usual rules still apply, Babydoll. You know what happens when we get to strike three,’ he whispered, no-nonsense, in your ear, ‘think you can handle a bonus forfeit and a bonus punishment at the same?’

Forcefully pulling open the desk drawer, Steve didn’t have to rummage to find what he needed. He slowly and deliberately placed the physical embodiment of his threat on the table in front of you, watching amusedly on as your eyes went wide and Bucky’s heart visibly lodged in his throat.

There was a little clunk as wood met wood.

The paddle sat, enticingly ominous, on the desk in front of you. The reversed letters spoke of past promises fulfilled and a pledge to deliver those yet to pass.

_Naughty girl._

Then Steve reached across the board and plucked the vibrator from its spot on the desk. He placed it purposefully next to the paddle, his Cheshire Cat grin all teeth.

Bucky was thumping his head against the nearest surface, again - this time, his coffee table - and grumbling only marginally more intelligibly.

‘…only ever…call…’ and ‘asshole…torturin’…me…’ was all that you managed to make out before Steve’s lips wrapped around your earlobe, nipping and sucking until you tingled all over.

‘Think you can keep that pretty mouth shut while you ride Daddy’s vibrator?’

You looked up at the bullet, gleaming as he turned it between his fingers.

You were so fucked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't decide which way this is going to go. Will reader be good in the next chapter? Will she not? Got thoughts, let me know!


End file.
